


Merlin and Arthur: Confrontation

by Wikketkrikket



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confrontation, Gen, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikketkrikket/pseuds/Wikketkrikket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite simply, the lyrics of 'The Confrontation' from Les Misérables rewritten for a scenario in which Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and Arthur: Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed seeing Les Mis at the cinema, and this is my favourite song. Then I told my friend Blackthorn14 (Find her on DA, Tumblr etc!) that someone should rewrite the words for Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic. Then I had a go and so did she, and some of her lines were much better than mine, and some of mine she preferred over hers; so I did a bit of cutting and copying and some tweaking here and there, and what you see before you is a more or less equal collaboration. Unfortunately neither of us can sing, but we were pretty pleased with how it turned out, so it seemed a shame not to post it up somewhere... Someone clever Merlin cosplayers need to record this for us. Please, talented people of the internet, do it!
> 
> For best effect, try singing this along to the track :) We used the film version, though :)

[ARTHUR]   
Merlin, at last,  
Your secret becomes plain  
A sorcerer  
And Camelot’s betrayed  
  
[MERLIN]  
Before you say another word, Arthur  
Before you send me to the stake to burn  
Listen to me! There is something you should know.  
I was working for our destiny.  
Everything I did I did for you,  
For Camelot, I fought as best I knew  
We’re two sides of the same coin.  
Different sides-  
  
[ARTHUR]  
Merlin, stop it now!  
I've seen the things magic can do  
You deserve no trust from me  
A liar like you.  
  
[MERLIN(counterpoint)]  
Believe of me what you will  
This is something I had to do  
You don’t know what I’ve done  
All I did was save your life  
You know nothing I have done  
If not for me you would be dead  
My magic helped build Albion  
I am warning you Arthur  
You still need me by your side  
There is power in this world  
That you can’t face alone  
  
  
[ARTHUR(counterpoint)]  
You have tricked me all these years  
I considered you a friend  
No,  
It was all a lie  
How many men have I lost?  
How many fights?  
Come with me you sorcerer  
I’ll go on with my father’s deeds  
Our friendship means nothing now  
No mercy for scum like you  
You belong inside a jail  
All these years you’ve lived a lie  
You have treated me as a fool  
How could you keep this from me?  
I would have kept your secret well  
If you’d proved that you trust me  
I’d believe this destiny!

 


End file.
